


Defeated

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [16]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Don't Get Cocky, Drabble, Gen, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 16 - This is Where You Duck</p><p>---</p><p>Stephen gets a little too cocky showing off for the Special Forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

Stephen couldn't believe the audacity of the Special Forces crew. They'd grown frustrated with his accuracy with their entire arsenal over the months; he'd walked into more than one group of men discussing the "how to make Hart make an arse of himself" project.

Ego-boosting, but annoying.

But this? Honestly? The archaeopteryx called out from overhead, and he sighed as Ryan yelled, "Get on with it!"

As his projectile knocked the prehistoric bird from the air, he turned to give the group of SF men a triumphant grin--but it was cut short as the boomerang whistled back through the air, smacking him unconscious.

 


End file.
